All about us (MerMabel one-shots! :D)
by Mabel x Mermando fan
Summary: This is I, Mabel X Mermando fan presenting YOU a series of one-shots that center around our favorite couple, MerMabel! You can request, just be sure to read the rules in the first chapter! Rated T just in case! Chapter 5: Mermando doesn't want Mabel to leave Gravity falls, so he hatches a plan! But will it go horribly wrong? WARNING: Character death and suicide.
1. Reunited

**You see, I wanted to take a break from my previous work and do some 'request-oneshots' so, why not do one for my favorite couple?  
>And, I've also seen a lack of MerMabel stories lately, would it be wrong to continue it? I know about the 'Sock Opera' but the ship didn't REALLY sink.<br>Anyway, let's get started, shall we?**

Chapter 1: Reunited.

Mabel looked over the horizon as she was sitting patiently in the dock, swaying her legs over the crystal clear water that shown her reflection. She sighed and looked next to her was her shoes and socks so that she could dip her feet into the water.

Mabel's eyes then turned back to the sunset. Her brother would try to find her soon, he was always overdramatic and paranoid, she should be going home now, but she just couldn't...

It was already July and she _still_ hasn't gotten the 'epic summer romance' like she desires;  
>'Norman' turned out to be a bunch of gnomes who wanted to kidnap her and marry her as their queen, Gideon was a controlling dictator who she didn't even love at the first place, Gabe was... Well, he was too obsessed with puppets to even think about her, and all the other boys she tried to encounter would just be weirded out or terrified of her.<p>

Although, there was one boy that was the closet of her romantic encounters, he wasn't exactly a boy, though...  
>His name was Mermando.<p>

Yes, Mabel has claimed that she gotten over him but that was just a cover up as she know sees. Mermando wasn't just a crush, he was more than that, much more...

Mabel smiled, remembering how they first met, remembering how they bonded quickly and how she helped him get back to his family, how they had their first kiss, and how he sent bottles to her...

He did sent bottles to her until right after the shack was repaired from Gideon almost taking over, he sent a bottle to her that he cannot send anymore bottles due to a reason he cannot tell.

Mabel then wondered why he couldn't send bottles. She heard that a love between a merman and a human was forbidden but did Mermando get caught by his parents? Or was he using that as a cover up in which the real reason was that he did not love her anymore or he fell for another..?

Mabel was so deep in these thoughts she didn't notice something or _someone_ lingering in the water, Mabel then snapped back into reality as she saw the shadow swimming closer to her...  
>Mabel flinched. Even though it could be a harmless big fish or just some sinking trash in her town but <em>this <em>was Gravity falls. _Anything _can happen. So, she backed away cautiously as the unknown creature's shadow kept going closer to her until he reached the dock.

Her chocolate-brown eyes shimmered as she saw a tail pop out of the water, a shining, vivid green tail. Mabel knew this was a merman or a mermaid's tail, but how can she be sure that this is Mermando?

Just then, the water made a rippling sound as someone appeared. He pushed his strands of dark-brown hair away from his eyes, he then opened his and smiled flirtatiously as he looked at Mabel.

"Hola." The merman said as the end of his tail was still flickering out of the water. "We meet again, _Mabel._"

"M-Mermando?" Mabel said in disbelief. "But... How?... Why did you come back?" The brunette asked as she looked into the merman's brown eyes along with hers'.

"Why? Why did I come back?... Hmm, that's a good question, _mi amore._" Mermando stated as he was swimming back and forth as Mabel stepped closer to him.

"Well, let's just say that I missed you, _mi amore, _my 17 hearts cannot stand to be without you, you know?" Mermando cooed as he tail appeared out of the water and slided across her face, leaving her face refreshed from the cool water.

"But, why didn't you tell me about the bottles?" Mabel asked, with her hands on her hips. "Were you caught by your family or were you using that as a cover up for something else?"

Mermando chuckled. "Don't be _serious_, my padres found out about us and they said that if I wanted to still see you I had to be exiled but if I wanted to stay with them I had to erase all of my memory of you, in which I cannot do." The merman explained.

"So... What do you want from me...?" Mabel nervously asked as she felt her face heating up. Mermando smiled, revealing his missing tooth, he then pulled a strand of Mabel's chocolate strands of hair while their lips were just inches apart;

"I want _everything _of you, _mi amore_." Mermando whispered into Mabel's ear. "Your blood, your soul, the air that you breathe, but most of all, I want your _heart_."

Mabel couldn't take it anymore, she slammed her lips onto Mermando's causing him to close his eyes and moan while his arms hugged on her back for support and Mabel's hands wrapped around Mermando's shoulders so that she wouldn't fall in the water.

The two continued kissing as Mermando licked Mabel's upper lip, asking for an entrance as Mabel playfully denied but soon enough, they found themselves wresling each others tongues.  
>But their reunion was <em>interrupted<em> by the sound of Mabel's brother, Dipper, calling out his sister's name.  
>"Come on, Mabel! It's getting late!" Her brother hollered, not seeing that his sister was occupied with someone else.<p>

Just then, Mabel broke away the kiss. "Sorry Mermando, Dipper's calling for me and he practically hates you so I must be going..." Mabel said.

Mermando grabbed Mabel's hand before she walked off. "We'll meet again, _my love_." Mermando promised as he then disappeared into the water.

Mabel smiled as she was running towards the golf cart, as she got in and buckled her seat belt, Dipper looked over his sister, "So, how was it?"

Mabel smiled and blushed, thinking of her aquatic romance.  
>"<em>Perfect. <em>Just _perfect._"

**So, guys!  
>You can request one-shots of this couple! Here's the rules:<br>-It can be after this.  
>-It can be an AU one-shot (such as reverse pines and monster falls.)<br>-No lemons (the story might get a little suggestive but not too much.)  
>-Make sure you give your reviews on the story WHILE requesting. (We don't want it to end up like last time.)<br>-Have fun!**


	2. You're my princess, I am your servant

**This is for RobertDaller, hope you like it! ^_^  
>(Probably should've drew a picture of Rev. Mermando first XD)<strong>

Chapter 2: You're my princess, I am your servant.

"Ah, the pool, nothing like seeing my servants in a break!" Mabel cheers walking along with her twin brother in the hot, summer day.

"You do know these aren't are servants yet, right, Mabel?" Dipper replies as he is carrying a towel and some sunscreen, slicking his hair back once more to make sure his constellation birthmark is revealed.

"Well, not _yet_, brother." Mabel replies, adjusting her headband with a glowing green amulet attached to it. "Besides, it's nice to finally get a break from those annoying Pines..." Mabel stated as Dipper rolled his eyes.

Whenever Mabel walked into a public area or she was doing her 'job' at the Tent of Telepathy with her brother, she always felt as if she were a princess, walking in the street with her long chocolate-brown hair flowing in the wind, her emerald eyes sparkling in the sun, boys had chased after her due to her looks and her psychic charm, but none had treated her like a real princess.  
>Well... Unlike her brother, but he was too in his psychic abilities to even notice her, but nether less, the two were very close.<p>

Mabel then stopped as her eyes as she sees a mysterious boy who was isolating himself from everybody by hiding in the darkest corner of the pool in the deep end.  
>"Aw, the boy looks lonely..." Mabel sighed as she looked sympathetically at the anti-social.<br>"Dipper, we must show him our assistance. We could possibly make him in our group..." Mabel pleaded to her twin. "No, Mabel. You know what happened _last _time you tried to give a boy 'attention'." Dipper said with quote on quote.

"Besides, speaking of, I wonder if that Gideon is here so that I can put him in his place. In the meantime, you can do that on your own, Mabel." Dipper said before running off.

Mabel then groaned and walked over to the boy without any warning. "Hello." She said with a brace filled smile. She was waiting for a reply from him but it did not come, so, she tapped him on the shoulder making him look up.

The boy had multiple scars on his torso whilist he has a scar on his right eye, which was a milky-white whilst the left eye was brown. Mabel stared at the right eye in awe.  
>The boy was <em>blind <em>on the right eye.

Ignoring this, Mabel then listens to what the boy was saying.  
>"Who are you?" He asks with irritation in his voice. "My name is Mabel Gleeful. I'm the <em>princess <em>of this town and me and my twin brother, Dipper, work at the Tent of Telepathy. I saw you being lonely so, I'd thought I'd give you some assistance!" Mabel cheers, still smiling at the boy.

"Oh, you're a princess?" The boy questions while Mabel nods. "Well, _princess _Mabel, I would love to introduce myself." The tan boy bowed at the girl. "My name is Mermando."

"Mermando?" Mabel questioned, what type of name was _that_? "Yes, allow me to show you, _princess_." Mermando said as he revealed a dark green tail poking out of the water.

Mabel gasped in response, he was a _merman._

"Oh, so you're a merman?" Mabel asked while Mermando grined revealing his razor-sharp teeth. "Indeed, _princess._"

Mabel felt her face heat up. This boy, even though he was a merman who, from his scars, had a terrible past life, this merman was polite to her and every time he called her _'princess' _sent chills to her spine.  
>"Well, do you mind if I join you for a swim?" Mabel asked while the merman took out his hand for her. "After you, my <em>princess<em>." He then escorted her inside the pool.

"Do you mind if I comb your hair for a bit?" Mabel asked while she was grabbing a comb from the water.  
>"Not at all, may I call you princess?" Mermando asked while Mabel's cheeks turned a slight pink. "Yes, you may." Mabel replies as she begins to comb Mermando's long, dark-brown hair.<p>

"You know, I've never had friends before, not that I can remember..." The merman says sadly as Mabel is combing his hair.  
>"Well, you have one now." Mabel replies while getting a heart-warming smile back from Mermando.<br>"Although, my brother and the townspeople think I am selfish..." Mabel recalls sadly, Mermando sees her frown and grabs her hand to reassure her, "I don't think you're selfish."

Mabel then smiled and looked at Mermando's scars. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get those scars? And how did you get here anyway?" She asks while Mermando looks away, sadly.

"A long time ago, my kingdom was attacked by humans with 'masks', luckily me and my padres escaped but... We were then ambushed by a pack of sharks. Two of them killed and devoured my parents while one tried to get me. They gave me scars on my torso and caused me to become blind in one eye but it was worth my life... And this.." The merman explained while showing Mabel a shark tooth necklace that hung around his neck.

Mabel looked into his eyes with sympathy while patting his shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry, Mermando..."  
>"It is alright." Mermando says. "When bad things happen, good things come at the end. Like how I met you."<p>

"Well, Mermando, until I have a way of getting you to the lake, I will visit you every now and then. Is that alright?" Mabel asked, adjusting the fallen strap of her green bikini.  
>Mermando then bowed down to Mabel once again and kissed her hand. "You're <em>my <em>princess and I am your servant." He says.

"Mabel, it is time to go! That marshmellow humiliated me for the last time!" Mabel's twin shouts.  
>Mabel shakes her head, then looks at Mermando. "Well, I must be going now, Mermando..." She says while getting up to the concrete.<p>

"Will I see you again?" Mermando asks which tugs at Mabel's heartstrings.  
>"Yes..." She says while giving him a heart-warming smile.<p>

Mermando smiled again, revealing his razor-sharp teeth as he gave out a love-sick sigh. "Te amo (I love you)..."

**Hope you liked it Coreyyyy :D**

**Does anyone else think that Rev. Mermando's relationship to Mabel matches Len's relationship to Rin in his version of 'The World is mine'?**


	3. Fight for Mabel

**I'm sorry Ro for not doing your request first **

**It's just I've been having a hard time and I had this on my mind so...  
>But I will put in your request on the next chapter, I promise<br>(This takes place after my first chapter BTW)**

Chapter 3: The fight for Mabel.

It was just another ordinary day at Gravity falls, Oregon. Mabel and Dipper were just taking a walk to the woods.  
>"So, Mabel, what <em>really <em>happened whenever you were at the lake?" Dipper asked, turning to Mabel.

"Well, uh... I, um... Uh..." Mabel stammered while blushing nervously, thinking about her and a certain merman making out on the dock.

The twins were then interrupted by a boy skating towards them, one with blue eyes and blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail.  
>"Hey, Mabel." He said while taking his helmet off, revealing his ponytail.<p>

"Gabe? I thought you didn't like me anymore..." Mabel said, looking down.

"Well, I thought about some things and I think I might've been a little cruel. And... I've taken an interest in you, Mabel..." Gabe said smiling.  
>"Oh, really...?" Mabel said while nervously laughing and fake smiling at the same time.<p>

"So, uh, how about you and me...?" Gabe's voice trailed off.  
>"Excuse us for a moment." Dipper said while bringing his sister to a private spot.<p>

"Mabel, aren't you excited? Someone _finally _asks you out! Sure, he's a little odd, but-" Dipper was then cut off by his sister, "Dipper, I'm over him! Besides..." Mabel said as her voice trailed off into a whisper.

"Besides what? Are you in love with _another _boy?" Dipper asks with irritation in his voice.  
>"Wellll. You know him." Mabel replied.<p>

"Who is he?"

"His name starts with an 'M' and ends with an 'O'"

"Mermando?"

"Yes." Mabel answered.  
>Dipper face-palmed himself and then sighed. "Alright, we'll talk about this later, but first let's explain this to Gabe." Dipper suggested as he and his sister walked back towards Gabe.<p>

"So, uh, Gabe, about your offer..." Mabel's voice trailed off.  
>Gabe then smiled in excitement, "Yes?"<p>

"I'm gonna have to say-" Mabel was then cut off by an annoying little voice along with others'.  
>"There's are lovely queen!" Jeff said as his little arms pointed to Mabel.<p>

"Jeff?" Mabel said, shocked.

"You betcha!" Jeff then glared at Gabe, who glared back. "And who's _this_?"  
>"Same thing I have to ask for <em>you<em>." Gabe shot back in an disgusted tone.

Dipper then tapped Mabel's shoulder. "Mabel, don't look know, but I think your _other _ex is here..." Mabel turned around to see a short, pale boy with big, white hair running towards her.

"Gideon?!" Mabel said, shocked again. "I thought you were in prison!" Dipper retorted.  
>"Well, I escaped." Gideon replied, proudly, then he grabbed Mabels hand as he stepped closer to her. "All for you, peach-dumplin'..."<p>

"Okay, Gideon, you already _know _what I'm gonna say to you." Mabel says, disgusted.

Gideon just ignores this and turns to the gnomes and Gabe bickering about who gets to keep Mabel.  
>"Who are these peasants, my marshmella?" Gideon asks, glaring at the boys.<p>

"Oh really?" Jeff snapped along with Gabe then protesting.

Soon enough, the boys were caught in an heavy argument. Whenever the constant bickering turned into shouting and death threats, Mabel and Dipper started to get worried.

"Mabel, it'd be a good time for you to 'show' us your boyfriend..." Dipper whispered, pleading.

Mabel nodded and stepped in front of the boys.  
>"ENOUGH!" She shouted, causing everyone to turn to her attention.<p>

"I have decided that we are going to settle this once and for all. Jeff, Gabe, Gideon... follow me to the lake..." Mabel said as she, Dipper, Gideon, Gabe, and Jeff headed to the lake.

When they arrived, Mabel stood at the dock with her twin beside her. "I hope this will work..." Dipper mumbled to himself.

As the boys arrived, Mabel then blew a whistle from her two fingers. All of them were confused at first but then their eyes widened in fear and curiosity as they saw a shadow lingering from the water...

Then, all of a sudden, Mermando popped out of the water.  
>"Hello, <em>mi amore.<em>" He said as he looked at Mabel. He then noticed four more boys standing near him, as he knew Dipper, though. "Um... Who are these?" Mermando asked, trying to hide his lower-half of his body.

Mabel got near Mermando and whispered in his ear, "Mermando, these are the boys I fell in love with before slash after you. And, even though I got over them, they still won't leave me alone, can you... Maybe... Teach them a lesson?" Mabel asked, voice still in a whisper.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Jeff asked, annoyed.

"Yeah! I don't want to hear about you being with this Garden gnome!" Gabe taunts, while giving Jeff a glare.

"Yeah, like she would go out with you, puppet boy..." Jeff grumbled.

"Hey! We all know that my peach-dumplin' belongs to me!" Gideon shouts, enraged.

"Shut it, cream-puff!" Both Jeff and Gabe shouts.

Mermando then lets out a laugh and reveals himself to the boys.  
>"Actually, she belongs with neither of you..."<p>

"And what makes you say that?" Gideon questions.

"Because she belongs with ME." Mermando said in a dead-pan serious tone. He then lets his vivid green tail flicker out of the water.

"Oh no, the rumors are true!" Jeff shouts, trebling.  
>"He's a <em>cannibalistic <em>mermaid!" Gideon shouts while Gabe is just shaking from fear.

"Mer_man _to be precise." Mermando corrects.  
>"And if you EVER mess with <em>mi novia<em> again, you will pay the price..." Mermando warns.

The boys just scream and run away from the fear of being eaten while Mermando laughs and Mabel and Dipper are shocked.

Mabel then turned to the merman, awkwardly. "Are you really a cannibalistic merman?" Mabel questions.

Mermando chuckles. "That's mostly just a stereotype that us merpeople go through, but to be honest, we do eat people whenever we feel threatened or we're just _really _hungry." Mermando explains.

"Oh... Well, thanks Mer-Mer." Mabel says while grabbing Mermando's hand.

"Anything for you, _my love._" Mermando replies before sinking back into the water.

As the twins walk back home, Dipper turns to Mabel and asks, "So, you're going out with a cannibalistic merman now, huh?"

"Yep!" Mabel replies, happily.

Dipper sighs. "As if this day could not get _any _weirder than what it already has..."

**Read and review please!**


	4. Mermaid

**Alright! This is for gravityfaller4ever (Ro) who wanted me to do a one-shot featuring my AU of where the characters roles are switched up! HERE IT IS.**

Chapter 4: Mermaid.

"Ahh, the pool! I wonder what kind of people we will meet in this oasis of enchantment!" Mermando exclaimed, walking with his adoptive sister, Wendy and their Uncle Bill Cipher.

"Yep, nothing like swimming around in bacteria." Bill replied, his short blonde hair flowing into the wind.

"And that's why we don't talk about things, Uncle Bill." Wendy said, disgusted while Bill rolled his eyes.

Mermando then noticed a beautiful sight ahead of him, it was a girl with fair skin, with long, brown hair flowing against the wind.

"_Mi guesta..._" Mermando said as his eyes were sparkling.  
>"Uh oh.." Wendy exclaimed. "When Mermando speaks in Spanish, that only means one thing..."<p>

"What?" Bill questioned.  
>"It means he's in <em>love<em>." Wendy explained, then looking back at Mermando. "Mermando, you don't really need to fall for every girl you se-" Wendy was then caught off by hearing someone call her name.

"Hey, Wendy!" A male teen with short, fluffy brown hair waved at the girl.  
>"Hey, Dipper!" Wendy replied, blushing nervously.<p>

Wendy then snapped back into reality to look back where her adoptive brother was but then found him chasing after the girl.  
>She then face-palmed herself.<p>

*A few moments later*

Mabel was just quietly drinking pitt cola when Mermando suddenly popped out in front of her, making Mabel spit out her drink in the process of being shocked.

"Hola!" Mermando exclaimed, smiling, showing his missing tooth.  
>"Hi, so, you're a jack-in-the-box, huh?" Mabel questioned.<p>

Mermando chuckled. "No, my name's Mermando."

"Why are you called that?" Mabel asked nervously, pulling the raft tighter to her body.

"Oh, my real name's Fernando, but there are some who call me Mermando for my love of marine biology. Oh! And I love that tropical flower on your head!" Mermando replied, pointing out Mabel's pink tropical flower to pull up her hair.

Mabel adjusted the flower and blushed. "Thanks... My name's Mabel."  
>"That's a pretty name." He replied. Mermando was trying to act all cool but in reality, he was as nervous as any other boy would be.<p>

"So, uh, do you want to maybe go for a walk..?" Mermando asked, sweating nervously.  
>"Um... Mermando, I'm sorry, but I can't..." Mabel replied sadly.<p>

"Why?" Mermando questioned, feeling his heart broken in two. Does she have a boyfriend?

"Because I'm a..." Mabel then shifted the raft away from her body...  
>"Mermaid." She said, sadly.<p>

Mermando watched, intrigued, as Mabel's pink tail flickered in the water.  
>"I bet you're weirded out, huh?" Mabel sighed with her head hung low.<p>

"What? This is... AMAZING. This means that merpeople are TRUE, then again, it _is _Gravity falls..." Mermando exclaimed, while Mabel smiled a brace-filled smile.  
>"Really? Wow! You're so...AWESOME." Mabel exclaimed while her tail flickered in excitement.<p>

"So, Mabel, does that mean we're like... Ariel and Eric from 'The Little Mermaid'?" Mermando said, bushing.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Mabel replied, blushing as well.

**There you go ^_^  
>Sorry if it's short, I really wasn't in the mood for this type of one-shot but you get what I'm saying...<br>Also, the next one-shot will be a request from The Raven of dark moon death and I have to give you guys a warning:  
>THAT ONE-SHOT WILL BE VERY DARK, CONTAINING CHARACTER DEATH AND SUICIDE SO VEIWER DISCRESION IS ADVISED. XD<strong>


	5. Sad fate like Romeo and Juliet

**WARNING: CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH AND SUICIDE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK XD**

**Request by The Raven of Dark moon death.  
>Hope you like it! :)<strong>

Chapter 5: A sad fate like Romeo and Juliet.

It was just a day before the twins could call it quits. Today, was their last day in Gravity falls.

When Mabel had told Mermando the news, he was devastated, he didn't want them to be separated, not again. So, he hatched up a plan that would not only make things worse, but make them in the middle of two fates...

Dipper and Mabel were standing beside the bus stop in order to leave. "Oh, Dip! I almost forgot about something!" Mabel exclaimed. "Here, hold my bags. I'll be right back!" Mabel said as she ran off as fast as she could towards the lake.  
>"Be careful, Mabel!" Her twin shouted, watching her run off.<p>

When Mabel arrived at the lake, she panted from exhaustion and walked towards the dock, calling out a certain merman's name. "Mermando?" Mabel called, still panting from running.

"Mermando? Are you there?" Mabel called, she then saw a shadow linger in the water and grew relieved. "Mermando, I just wanted to sa-"  
>Mabel was then pulled by the leg from a hand and was dragged under, Mabel screamed in shock. "Mermando?! What are you doing?!"<p>

Mermando popped his head out of the water while still pulling her. "Trying not to make you leave, mi amore." Mermando stated with a wicked smile on his face. "I'm pulling you underwater so that you can become a mermaid." Mermando explained while laughing insanely.

"What?! Mermando, that's crazy ta-" Mabel was then dragged underwater, splashing into the water with Mermando still grabbing her leg. Mabel tried to reach the surface, but Mermando kept on dragging her downwards.

Mabel kept on struggling to get air, she felt as if her life was flashing before her eyes. Then, from all the intense struggle and lack of oxygen, Mabel gave out her last breath...

Mermando then realized Mabel being lighter and not struggling. He went above and placed his hand on her chest, which was covered by a sweater, he couldn't feel anything. Mermando started to panic, lifting her up into the air again.

Mermando didn't know how to do CPR, and as he checked Mabel's wrist, there was no pulse. So, it was no use.  
>Mabel Pines was dead.<p>

Maybe if she would've struggled less, Mermando would be able to drag her down and then lift her up again in order to reach the Sea-witch's house in order for Mabel to turn into a mermaid where they'll never be separated, but Mermando just made things worse... Incredibly worse...

"I killed her..." Mermando said as tears begain to form from his eyes and then started rolling down his cheeks. "I KILLED HER!" Mermando shouted as tears still began to run.

Mermando then started sobbing, he sobbed over and over again, he cried until he could not cry any longer. Whenever he stopped crying, he looked at Mabel's lifeless body, then he lifted her head up to where her lips met his.  
>"I'm terribly sorry for this, my love. For the terrible thing I have done, I must pay the price for it..." Mermando stated before he kissed Mabel on the lips, one last time.<p>

"For taking your life, I must take my own, it is the least I can do to show my sorrow and my regret for doing this." Mermando stated as he carried Mabel's body and lied her down in the soft, green grass below a rapid water fall.

Mermano then got back into the water and swam in the river until he reached the rapid water fall, he then relieved his tail and made a jump into the water fall...

As he was falling into the water rapidly coming down and he was tumbling on boulders, rocks, and other objects of nature, he thought about something in his mind;

_"Goodbye, world. I must leave into the afterlife with my beloved, to where we will never be separated and live happily. I thank you for the life you've given me, but for now, I must say goodbye..."_

Then, suddenly, Mermando crashed into the same spot where Mabel was, he was laying right beside her.  
>Although there was very soft grass in the ground, it was not soft enough to break his fall, he slamed on the ground, forcefully, snapping his neck in the process.<br>Mermando then gave out his last breath as he held Mabel's hand and tears were streaming down his face...

After a while, Dipper started growing worried of his twin, so he went to check on her, as he arrived at the lake, he was surprised to find no one there.  
>"Mabel? Mermando? You guys here?" Dipper called out, walking beside the lake.<p>

He kept calling and walking until he witnessed a dreadful sight;  
>There lied his twin sister, Mabel and Mermando, who had blood around him, holding hands, dead.<p>

Dipper was speechless. He got out his phone his parents let him keep in case of emergencies and called 911.  
>The police and even the whole town arrived in the scene. All of them shook their heads sadly and thought;<p>

_"A sad fate like Romeo and Juliet..."_

**T-T Well, hope you like this depressing chapter. Also, I need to tell you guys things:**

**-'Broken Shadows' will be on hiatus until further notice (maybe around Thanksgiving break or something)**

**-I'm posting a count down for Halloween one-shots with the stories of my Gravity falls creepypastas! It'll start sometime in October before Halloween.**

**-'Stranded' is on hiatus until SOMEONE REVEIWS. :[**

**-A Gravity falls version of The French Revolution is coming up sometime this week, so get ready for it! :]**

**Okay, that's all! Have a wonderful night! ;)**


End file.
